Sweet Candy, Sweet Memory
by Azuma Ryuu
Summary: "Kau sedang apa?"Suara Aomine menginterupsi pencarian Kise.Ia sudah mengecek di kolong meja dan sekitarnya, tetapi tetap tidak ada."Aominecchi, kau tahu sebungkus permen yang ada di toples ini?"tanya si pirang, agak panik. "Oh, permen itu? Tadinya aku ingin memakannya, tapi karena ternyata sudah kadaluwarsa jadi kubuang saja,"/oneshot/aoki/cover img isnt mine


Sweet Candy, Sweet Memory © Ryuu

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

#NulisRandom2015 #shoai #aoki

HAPPYREADING!

Kise baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat Aomine sedang asyik memainkan game miliknya entah sejak kapan.

"Aominecchi?"sapa Kise. Handuk putih tersampir di lehernya yang jenjang. Bulir-bulir bening menetes dari helaian pirang itu, beberapa berjatuhan di bahu dan dada bidangnya yang masih terekspos. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Aomine yang masih asyik di depan TV layar datar sambil memainkan joysticknya. "Sejak kapan..."

"Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi?"

Aomine menanggapi, namun tatapannya masih terfokus pada layar datar yang memancarkan cahaya terang di depannya.

"Kenapa Aominecchi tidak telepon dulu?" Kali ini pemuda surai madu itu berjongkok di sebelah Aomine. Kepingan emas miliknya ikut menilik pergerakan jagoan Aomine yang sedang berkelahi dengan monster dalam layar kaca.

"Aku sudah menelponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya jadi aku―" Aomine berniat hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Kise, memastikan pemuda pirang itu mendengarkannya bicara, namun sejurus kemudian Aomine terpaku. Seluruh pergerakan jarinyaーyang seharusnya bergerak mengendalikan joystickーikut terhenti. "Oi, apa kau sengaja ingin menggodaku dengan bertelanjang dada seperti itu?"

Jangan ditanya. Wajah si pirang langsung memerah dengan cepat.

"Bo-bodoh! Bukan begitu ssu."

Seketika itu juga, Kise beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya, menarik sehelai kaos secara acak lalu memakainya dengan cepat. Saat itulah manik emas miliknya tertumbuk pada toples kaca di atas meja belajarnya yang telah kosong. Panik, ia mendekati toples itu, meraihnya lalu matanya gusar mencari ke sekitar. Ya, seharusnya di dalam toples itu ada benda yang penting, tapi bagaimana bisa...

"Kau sedang apa?" Suara Aomine menginterupsi pencarian Kise. Kise sudah mengecek barangkali terjatuh di kolong meja atau sekitarnya, tetapi tetap tidak ada. Lagipula, itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa benda itu jatuh atau menghilang, toplesnya kan tidak pernah ia buka?

"Aominecchi, kau tahu sebungkus permen yang ada di toples ini?"tanya si pirang, nada bicaranya sudah agak panik.

"Oh, permen itu? Tadinya aku ingin memakannya, tapi karena ternyata sudah kadaluwarsa jadi kubuang saja,"jawab Aomine enteng.

"Apa...?" Kise terpaku sejenak. Sejurus kemudian ia beranjak menuju tempat sampah kecil di pojok kamarnya. "Kau bilang kau membuangnya?! Dimana? Dimana kau membuangnya?!" Panik. Pemuda pirang itu mengorek tempat sampah, mengeluarkan kertas-kertas, gumpalan tissue kotor dan bungkus snack...

Melihat ada yang aneh dengan pemuda pirang itu, Aomine menghampirinya. "Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

...nihil. Pencarian Kise, nihil. Permen itu tidak ada di sana.

"Kau kenapa―"

"Dimana?! Dimana kau membuangnya?!"

Aomine tak langsung menjawab. Ia terpaku sejenak, otaknya masih memproses pertanyaan Kise sedangkan ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Memikirkan, kenapa Kise begitu panik hanya karena sebuah permen yang sudah kadaluwarsa?

"Aominecchi! Jawab aku!"

Aomine tersentak dan akhirnya spontan menjawab, "Ke luar jendela."

Sejurus kemudian, Kise sudah berlari keluar kamar. Hentakan kakinya terdengar nyaring menuruni tangga.

"...maji ka yo," (...yang benar saja) Aomine menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tak punya ide untuk menerjemahkan kelakuan Kise kali ini.

Pemuda tan itu menoleh ke arah jendela dan saat itu ia baru sadar...

"...hujan?" Aomine melangkah cepat mendekati kaca jendela kamar Kise yang telah basah oleh percikan air dan hawa dingin yang mengembun. Benar, di luar gerimis. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda bersurai dongker itu pun berlari keluar.

Sementara itu, di luar sana, Kiseーmengabaikan hujan yang mulai turunーmasih sibuk menyisir rerumputan dan semak di pekarangan kecil depan rumahnya. Oh ayolah, ia harus menemukan sebungkus permen itu. Hujan rintik semacam ini tak akan menyurutkan usahanya.

Tiba-tiba, lengannya ditarik dari belakang. Tangan itu lebih kuat darinya hingga mau tak mau Kise berbalik menatap si pemilik tangan berkulit sawo matang tersebut.

"Mou yamero," (Sudah hentikan)

Kepingan navy itu menatap lekat ke arah kepingan topaz saat Kise berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Hanase! Mitsukaranaito..." (Lepaskan! Aku harus menemukannya..) Kise benar-benar bersikukuh.

"Nan no tame nda yo? Tada no amai nante―" (Untuk apa? Hanya untuk sebungkus permen―"

"Wakatte kurenai ssu ka?! Sore daijinamon ssu yo! Dakara... dakara mitsukaranaito... hiks..." (Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?! Itu benda yang penting! Jadi... jadi aku harus menemukannya.. hiks)

Panik dan emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Si pirang tak dapat membendung air matanya, sedangkan pemuda dongker yang ikut berdiri di bawah guyuran rintik hujan itu juga sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Dakara ie! Daijinamon tte nande sonna ni daiji na no ka wakarenee nda yo!" (Makanya katakan! Kau hanya bilang itu penting. Mana kutahu kalau sepenting itu?! Memangnya kenapa begitu penting aku tidak mengerti!)

Aomine menyentak. Keras, hingga mulut pemuda pirang yang mulai pucat kedinginan itu terkatup rapat. Lalu kepala madu itu tertunduk.

Sadar bahwa keterlaluan, Aomine buru-buru ingin mengoreksi kata-katanya. Ingin mengulangi kalimatnya dengan nada yang lebih tenang agar tak menyakiti temannya itu. "Kise..."

"Kau sendiri kan tahu, aku menyukaimu... sejak dulu..hiks... Sudah sejak lama," Aomine tahu, Kise mengatakan kalimat itu dengan bibir bergetar. Entah karena kedinginan atau karena hal lain. "Tapi, kau selalu... tak pernah menganggap serius perasaanku..."

Aomine masih terdiam. Ia tak ingin menyela. Ia ingin mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan pemuda blonde itu sampai selesai. Ia hanya takut, keadaan bertambah buruk jika ia menyangkal sekarang. Ia takut Kise tidak akan pernah buka mulut lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Tapi soal permen itu... jangan kau hina permen itu,"Kise melanjutkan. Demi Tuhan, Aomine mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia benar-benar payah soal kode, clue atau apapun. Jadi katakan saja secara jelas! Ia tak suka menebak-nebak. Ia takut kesalahpahaman menghancurkan segalanya. "Itu... apa kau lupa kalau kau yang memberikannya padaku saat pertama kali aku mengikuti casting untuk menjadi model majalah Zunon Boy?"

Kata-kata terakhir Kise membuat Aomine bagai tertarik oleh dimensi waktu. Meninggalkan realita di hadapannya dan memutar kembali memori usang dua tahun lalu. Kelas dua SMP, ketika Kise berkata pada Aomine bahwa ia akan mengikuti seleksi casting model majalah fashion.

...

"Aominecchi... bagaimana ini? Aku sangat gugup. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa tersenyum natural di depan kamera? Pesertanya banyak sekali. Bagaimana kalau―"

"Daijoubu nda yo," (Tidak apa-apa) Aomine merangkul bahu Kise, "Menurutku tidak ada yang sebagus senyumanmu. Kau pasti berhasil."

Saat itu Aomine belum menyadari perubahan rona wajah Kise. Ia begitu bebal sampai tidak sadar kalau Kise tersipu-sipu akibat ucapannya hingga menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Menyangka bahwa Kise masih gugup karena tidak yakin bisa melalui seleksinya, Aomine merogoh saku celananya. Tak disangka ia menemukan sebungkus permen rasa cherry dari sana.

"Oi," Aomine membuka suara dan Kise menoleh, menatapnya lugu. Tanpa menunggu, diraihnya telapak tangan pemuda pirang itu, menengadahkannya dan menaruh sebungkus kecil berwarna merah itu di sana. "Ganbare yo," (Berusahalah) ujarnya.

...

Aomine menarik diri dari ingatan yang nyaris ia lupakan. Saat ini ia merasa telah menjadi manusia paling bodoh dan pengecut. Ia menghindari kesalahpahaan, namun yang selama ini ia lakukan justru menggali kesalahpahaman itu kian dalam.

Pernah satu kali secara serius Kise menyatakan perasaannya pada Aomine. Itu kejadian setahun lalu saat kelulusan SMP. Tapi, ya, seperti yang Kise katakan tadi, ia tak pernah menganggap Kise serius. Ia terlalu takut meninggalkan zona aman pertemanan mereka. Ia takut akan perubahan dan tekanan dari banyak pihak untuk menjalin hubungan yang... yah kau tahu maksudnya. Ia pengecut, itu intinya.

Sekarang menyesalpun percuma, begitu pikirnya. Aomine tak lagi berpikir karena berpikir hanya membuang waktu baginya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah yang benar-benar ingin dilakukannya. Dilepaskannya kancing-kancing kemeja yang telah basah itu lalu melepasnya dan membawanya menutupi kedua kepala mereka.

"A-aominecchi.. apa yang―"

"Jangan banyak berpikir. Jangan bicara lagi,"ujar pemuda tan itu, tak memberi kesempatan. Sejurus kemudian ia lepaskan segala keinginannya yang selalu ia pendam terhadap Kise. Perlahan namun pasti, bibir mereka bertemu. Basah. Rasa air hujan yang hambarpun menjadi manis. Di bawah guyuran rintik hujan, berpayung kemeja yang telah basah.

"Aku tidak peduli kau masih menyukaiku atau tidak sekarang. Tapi aku menyukaimu, Ryouta."

...end...

#NulisRandom2015 edisi 8 Juni - done

I shared it on my fb timeline, but i think it will be nice if all of my-aokishipper-sister can read it here. Thx for reading~ im glad to see your sign in the review coloumn ❤ for all #NulisRandom2015's partisipants, otsukaresamadeshita~

Rgrds,

RYUU


End file.
